


Just a Small Oversight

by PixieDragon8130



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob centric, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for myself and you're welcome to read it, Kim Younghoon centric, Lee Juyeon centric, Lee Sangyeon centric, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Storms, They're still idols, all the boys are mentioned but, but almost, gender neutral reader, i guess the most possible romantic relationship is with Sangyeon, minor ot12 tbz/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDragon8130/pseuds/PixieDragon8130
Summary: Y/N arrives at the dorm soaked and finds out they barely escaped braving a really heavy storm. They settle into the dorm, but once the storm starts picking up their astraphobia also starts rearing its ugly head out. At least they're not alone.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Reader, Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Sangyeon/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Just a Small Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: what I consider to be a possibly distressing enough description of an almost panic attack. It's based entirely off my experience tho.
> 
> Right, so. I wrote this about a year ago while there was a storm going on where I live. To be honest it also stemmed from my hurricane Maria trauma so I high key projected and wrote the comfort I wished I could've received during the hurricane. Tho of course this storm is of a much smaller scale. Still sucks though. All the members are mentioned in the beginning, but the second half of the fic is basically focused on the four members I mentioned in the tags.
> 
> It's cheesy, and fluffy, and possibly cliché. But sometimes we just wanna feel something for a while, so I hope you still enjoy it. I poured over the doc again and everything you should be gender-neutral, but let me know if I miss anything in the comments. It's 3am rn hshsh. Welp, here goes nothing.

It started pouring on your way there. You tried to keep a steady hold on your flimsy umbrella, but it proved almost useless. You were more focused on keeping your bags dry than yourself anyway, but your shoes and pants were practically soaked. You could even feel your shirt sticking uncomfortably to your back, causing you to shiver any time a gust of wind came your way. Peeking under your umbrella, it didn’t seem like the rain would stop anytime soon so you quickened your pace. The faster you got there, the closer you’d be to warmth.

You were pretty sure you’d never been so happy to reach the familiar building. You closed the umbrella right at the door and hurried inside. You shivered at the cold rush of air from the entrance. The AC really wasn’t doing your allergies any favors. 

Once you got off the elevator, you quickly found the door you were looking for and knocked a bit forcefully. Your clothes were getting uncomfortable and your shoes squelched with every step. Luckily, the door opened soon enough revealing Sunwoo. His eyes went wide as he took in your soaked state.

“Y/N, wha-“

“Please let me in” you whined “I’m cold and wet.” Sunwoo was quick to move away as you rushed in. Still sort of baffled at your sudden appearance. The dorm wasn’t as warm as you wished it were, but definitely less chilly. Hearing that someone was after door, Sangyeon appeared right after.

“Did anyone order something in thi-” he stopped talking upon seeing you, his eyes going wide also. _Why were they all so surprised?_

“Am I that messy?” You started asking “I even told you guys I’d be visiting...” You were a bit confused at their reactions. It made you nervous. And not only were you confused, but you were starting to grow really tired from being soaked. Your university classes had also been rough the last couple of days, and you barely had enough time to interact with anyone.

“Is that Y/N?” another surprised voice came from inside the house. Kevin looked into the hallway and finally took you in. “Woah! You’re completely soaked.” Worry immediately replaced his shock as he realized your state. “Let me get you a towel, Jesus.” You couldn’t help but think that at least Kevin reacted quickly. It must’ve snapped Sangyeon back into reality because he too started moving around.

“Right, uhh. I’ll bring you some dry clothes.” You were barely able to utter a thank you before he too sped off.

Sunwoo led you to the living room where some other members were seated. Their eyes lit up when they saw you, but grew concerned once they saw how you were practically dripping water onto the floorboards.

“You’re going to catch a cold!” Younghoon immediately stood up and went towards you. He took your hands in his and held them to his chest. “You’re trembling,” he pouted. _Cute_ you thought momentarily, but all you answered instead was a lame “oh”. Honestly, you hadn’t even noticed you were trembling. The stress of the downpour had your adrenaline pumping, but once his hands were holding yours, you realized how warm they were. How warm Younghoon felt in general compared to you.

Kevin soon appeared with a towel. He came from behind you and wrapped it around your shoulders, making sure it wouldn’t fall off. You quickly pulled the soft and fluffy material closer. Younghoon was quick to wrap you in a hug right after which you gratefully accepted. Looking slightly over his shoulder, you managed to spot Juyeon, Chanhee, Jacob, and Changmin. You gave a short wave, movements restricted by Younghoon’s embrace.

“I got you some clothes.” Sangyeon came back with the bundle.

“Oh, thank God. I’m freezing.” At that Younghoon let you go. You grabbed the clothes Sangyeon got you and ran to the bathroom. You were about to knock when the door opened and Jaehyun walked out. He was surprised at seeing you, and about to say something when you quickly started speaking.

“Sorry, I’m really cold and need to change and maybe even shower, but I don’t know yet. Please move.” Raising his hands, he moved away from the door. You didn’t miss the amused expression he had on his face. He got a small wave before you quickly shut the door behind you. “It’s nice to see you, Y/N!” Came Jaehyun’s muffled voice.

You decided on definitely taking that shower. You felt frozen to the bone and the warm water felt amazing against your shivering skin. It was exactly what you needed. Stepping out and being able to change into comfortable and specifically _dry_ clothing was definitely heaven. For now, you were definitely more comfortable than you had been almost an hour ago.

Heading towards the living room, you saw all the members gathered. The TV was on, yet some were chatting, others playing on their phone, or just watching the other members. Hwall noticed you first and called out your name, causing everyone to stare at you. You couldn’t help but blush a bit, they were extremely handsome idols after all. Something that you only seemed to remember at terrible moments.

“You definitely look better, Y/N” Jacob said, his smile wide and sincere.

“Ah, yeah. Thank you for the towels and dry clothes, guys.” You felt a bit awkward in the center, but slowly relaxed as you took in the comfortable surroundings. You knew that they must’ve worried over you. “I’m all good now so thank you again, really.” You smiled and gave a short bow.

“Y/N,” Chanhee started “why were you out in that storm?” You gave Chanhee a look.

“What storm? It’s just some ra-” a loud clap of thunder interrupted you, and you couldn’t help but squeal. You held yourself tighter, your words coming out rushed and high “there’s a storm?!” you quickly asked. Panic and shock were clear in your voice. There were various sighs across the room and you didn’t miss Changmin’s raised eyebrow.

“Were you not paying attention to the news?” Haknyeon asked.

Heading to an empty spot near the table, you sat down on the carpet. “Not really. I’ve been studying and working a lot recently. No time,” you laughed nervously. You heard someone click their tongue in disapproval somewhere. Too embarrassed to make eye contact, you looked down as you fiddled your fingers. “I’m sorry, now I know why you all were so shocked.”

“What are we gonna do with you.” Younghoon appeared behind you, wrapping you in a blanket then sitting behind you. He took the towel you were holding, and nonchalantly started drying your hair. You apologized again, putting on your best _I’m really deeply sorry_ face, and saw their expressions soften.

“Did you eat?” Kevin asked.

“Not really. Not yet at least. My dinner is in my bag. I was planning on heating it up here.” You couldn’t help but look away again, still embarrassed over your recent mishaps.

Eric got up from his corner “Alright, I got this. You stay here Y/N.” Kevin stood up after him, saying he was “gonna make sure Eric didn’t break or burn anything important.”

Younghoon was still toweling your hair dry. _God, this is nice_ you thought, feeling like closing your eyes for a bit. At least this served as a good distraction from the storm. Your blissed-out expression must’ve been obvious because you heard someone snort near you. Opening your eyes quickly, you noticed Chanhee covering his mouth. “Don’t be rude!” you frowned, but Chanhee laughed more. “In Chanhee’s defense, you look like you’re going to fall asleep, Y/N” Juyeon added.

You couldn’t help but pout a bit “It’s not my fault that Younghoon’s comforting.” Some of the boys laughed, and soon enough everyone went back to their own thing while you waited for Eric to come back. There was small talk, but you were mostly just appreciating Younghoon as he gently toweled your hair dry. When he was done with your hair, he wrapped a blanket around you and pulled you onto his lap. All you managed was a short gasp as he moved you. Although unexpected, it was exactly what you needed and Younghoon’s warmth felt amazing.

It was nice feeling like you were melting into his embrace. You almost immediately got comfortable and rested your head on his shoulder. Even his scent was comforting in its familiarity.

“Are they somehow asleep?” Eric piped in, holding a bowl with the food he had heated up for you.

“Nope, sadly still awake” you turned towards Eric. “Thank you for heating this up for me” you smiled up at him. You grabbed the bowl, and moved to get off Younghoon’s lap. Younghoon surprised you when, without hesitation, circled his hands around your waist and pulled you back.

“It’s fine,” he said, “you can stay here.” His voice was soft, and you felt your cheeks warm a bit. You rushed a short thanks to him and thanked Eric again for the food too.

“No problem, Y/N” he beamed, then headed back to the couch finding a spot next to Juyeon. More relaxed now, you tried focusing on your meal and Younghoon’s calming presence. As long as it distracted you from the worsening storm outside, you’d take it.

As the rain got heavier and the movie progressed, the members were slowly filtering out of the room. The rain, movie, or both, lulling them to sleep. They had all made sure to bid you goodnight with forehead kisses or pats to your head. Hwall even took your plate to the kitchen, though who knows if he washed it or just let it soak in the sink.

Closer to eleven, it was just Jacob, Sangyeon, Juyeon, Younghoon and you. You had left Younghoon’s lap after a bit since he needed to go to the bathroom anyway. You decided on taking up a spot in an armchair while the rest of the boys were at the couch. Now that you weren’t sitting with Younghoon, you couldn’t help but wrap the blanket tighter around you.

The storm, now at full swing, was loud against the windows and the claps of thunder grew more frequent as it progressed. You felt bad asking the boys for a hug once you saw them all relaxed on the couch. You knew that breaks like these weren’t always possible in their frantic idol life. You already felt like enough of a bother appearing all soaked like you did some hours ago. In the end, you decided to stick with silencing your small whimpers and hiding under the blanket instead.

The guys in the couch were giving you constant stares that you did not seem to notice. You were being really quiet during the movie. Even while super focused on a movie, you’d be dropping some commentary or quips here and there. Jacob, now somewhat worried, turned to Sangyeon. They were the farthest away from you on the couch too.

“Is Y/N okay?” Jacob whispered. Sangyeon quickly turned towards you, noticing how you were practically fusing with the blanket. Although he put some thought into it, he was sure that the movie they were currently watching wasn’t anything that you would find particularly scary.

“I’m not sure” Sangyeon started “they seemed okay even when they walked in all soaked. Maybe they want to be in the cou-”

“Yeah, but they usually just ask. Y/N’s been quiet through the whole movie and it worries me a bit” Jacob explained.

Jacob was right, although it was something Sangyeon had noticed too, he figured you were just tired from the day. But looking at you again, you seemed completely alert.

Jacob and Sangyeon were unsure of what to look for when they stared at you. But as if the heavens had heard them, the source of your troubles quickly presented itself. A loud clap of thunder came from the storm and they saw you noticeably flinch.

“They’re scared of the storm” Sangyeon voiced Jacob’s exact thoughts. Jacob pouted a bit “Poor Y/N, they’re near the window even…”

Juyeon suddenly got closer to the two “Wait, Y/N’s scared of the storm?” he whispered.

“Can’t believe you were eavesdropping like that” Sangyeon joked.

“Hey, I’m literally right here. But honestly, are they scared?” his tone was sincere, genuine worry laced in his words.

“I mean look at them, it makes sense” Jacob said.

Sparing you a quick glance, Juyeon turned back to the other two. “Yeah, you’re right. They haven’t even said anything through the whole movie.”

Younghoon poked his head near Juyeon’s. “Why haven’t they asked to come over to the couch then?” Juyeon jumped a bit at Younghoon’s sudden comment, not realizing that he had been listening in to their conversation. 

“Maybe they don’t want to bother us? You all know how Y/N is, they hate causing unnecessary trouble” Jacob supplied.

Sangyeon frowned “Honestly, I’m surprised they haven’t shushed us yet. Y/N must really be trying to focus.” He couldn’t help but glance at your curled-up figure once again. You looked so small buried under all the blankets, all he wanted to do was hold you close.

+++

You were so close to freaking out, but you tried keeping quiet anyway. You didn’t want to interrupt the movie, didn’t want them worrying over you when they should be relaxing instead. The thunder and lightning made your skin crawl, but you still felt like you had to push through. A feeling of unnecessary bravery due to you not wanting to burden the boys anymore. _This is fine_ you thought to yourself. _I am okay and I am sa-_ until a loud clap of thunder shook the room. Before you knew what you were doing, you shot off your seat. Not even the loud sound that filled the room and shook you to the core could hide the loud scream that had left your lips.

You knew that you were shaking, your pounding heart loud in your ears. Your face was turned away from the four boys on the couch, so you missed their reactions. You tried breathing in, but it didn’t feel as if air was properly filling your lungs. Were you breathing? Were you really safe? The tight feeling in your chest wasn’t helping at all.

“Y/N” a voice pierced through your panic. “Y/N?” You felt an arm on your shoulder “It’s okay, we’re here. You’re safe”

_Sangyeon,_ your head supplied. You felt as he slowly circled you in a hug from behind. His chest was pressed against your back, his steady heartbeat was an anchor inside the chaos your fear had created. _Safe_ , that’s the word you needed to hear. You slowly relaxed into Sangyeon and sniffed.

“Thank you” you said weakly, stepping out, albeit reluctantly, from Sangyeon’s embrace. You started for your chair, but Sangyeon grabbed your wrist. Although confusion was present in your face, Sangyeon just looked determined. He shook his head, then pulled you to the couch “you’re sitting with us.” _Oh_.

They boys were quick in making a spot for you in the couch, leaving an empty space in between Juyeon and Jacob. You felt your face heat up a bit, embarrassed now that your nerves had settled.

“We figured you were scared of the storm, but hadn’t realized how bad it was” Juyeon said sheepishly.

“Yeah, Y/N. We’re sorry we didn’t say anything soon-” you quickly interrupted Jacob, waving your hands. “Don’t continue that thought, you don’t have to be sorry” you said. “I didn’t want to say anything thinking I could push through it, but I made the situation worse” you looked down.

“Then we’re all sorry” Younghoon finished “come sit with us, please?” he pouted cutely. You quickly found yourself agreeing and let Sangyeon guide you to your spot.

You gratefully took your spot between the two boys, quickly settling in. “Thank you, guys. I’m glad I came here today; I don’t know what I would’ve done alone” you mumbled the last part, but the smiles on the boys faces assured you that they heard you loud and clear.

“Hey, Y/N?” You stared at Jacob “never be afraid of asking us for help. You mean so much to all of us.” As always, Jacob’s voice was soft and sincere. You couldn’t help but smile fondly when the other boys agreed.

“Now let’s see if we can finish the movie and put you to bed, yeah?” Sangyeon teased. You couldn’t help but laugh at his phrasing, but settled once he unpaused the movie. 

A couple of minutes had passed when you felt an arm around your shoulders. You felt as Juyeon slowly pulled you onto his chest. “You’re still trembling” was all he said, voice close to a whisper. You noticed that he couldn’t really look you in the eye while he said it, but you still greatly appreciated the affection.

After that, not much later someone grabbed one of your hands, intertwining your fingers together. Jacob got closer to you “Your hands are pretty cold” he whispered, “but I’ll make sure to keep them warm.”

If Sangyeon and Younghoon noticed the cuddling you three had going on, they decided not to comment on it. You deserved to be spoiled anyway.

When the movie ended, you were all drowsy and sleepy. Somehow, even though Juyeon was comfortably warm and Jacob had been softly caressing your hand, you were still anxious enough to not fall asleep.

A quick game of rock, paper, scissors decided that Sangyeon would pick up the mess left behind, so everyone groggily got up to finally head to bed. But before that, the other three members made sure to bid you goodnight, each leaving you with a hug and/or a quick kiss on the forehead.

“No funny business, you two” Juyeon joked once he went through the hall. You couldn’t help but snort, even though you couldn’t deny that your face warmed up at the thought. “Ignore him, it’s just Juyeon messing around.”

“Right” you answered. “Sangyeon, let me help clean up. I’d feel even worse if I didn’t.” You put your blanket aside, and started gathering stray wrappers and cups. Sangyeon brought the trash can over to avoid too many trips. “Thank you, Y/N. And really, I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know how we would’ve felt if we found out you had to spend that storm alone and scared.”

Even though groggy and tired, Sangyeon seemed to always know when you needed words of comfort. “Must’ve been fate, huh” was all you said.

“Maybe.”

During the comfortable lull of the conversation, you had finished cleaning the living room. Sangyeon had gone back to the kitchen to leave cups in the sink “that’s tomorrow’s problem” he said. While you waited, you situated yourself on the couch. You were gathering some pillows when Sangyeon walked back in.

“Hey…” _here goes nothing_ “you could come sleep in my room if you want. It’s too cold here. Plus, the couch isn’t too comfortable even if it’s just a night. Trust me, Sunwoo complained about it” Sangyeon knew he had started to ramble, but couldn’t help filling the silence “and Jacob’s in the room also, if that makes you less nervous.”

“Really?” You spoke carefully, not sure how to react to the proposition. Sangyeon quickly looked away, a hand behind his neck and nervously biting his lip.

“I wouldn’t mind taking the couch instead either. Jacob’s in the room so… I just wouldn’t want you to be alone right now.” Even in the low light, Sangyeon could see your cheeks going pink “ah, Y/N, if it’s too much then for-”

“Can- Can you stay with me anyway? Please?” You maintained eye contact even though you were pretty sure you were shaking slightly from the nerves. You were able to see Sangyeon’s eyes widening, never really expecting you to agree. “Please?” your voice was low and shy. Face most definitely red.

After the shock passed, Sangyeon laughed softly. “You’re just like the younger members, you know.” He held out his hand and you took it with a nervous smile. You grabbed your blanket and let Sangyeon lead you to his room.

“Thank you for this, Sangyeon. I really appreciate it”

“No problem, Y/N.”

Soon enough, Sangyeon slowly opened the door to his and Jacob’s room, not sure if the other was awake. “Hey,” he called out to Jacob, who was still up using his phone. “Y/N’s going to sleep with me.” Jacob turned quickly, his mouth in a small “o,” but quickly changed to a smile. “Aww, is Y/N still scared?” he teased lightly.

“Shush” you pouted “storms are loud and scary.” Your whiny tone made Jacob laugh. “They really are, huh. Don’t worry then, I’m sure Sangyeon will keep you safe” he grinned. You knew he was teasing, but honestly you felt yourself relax at what Jacob said. Sangyeon was warm and safe, exactly what you needed to keep you grounded.

“Let me just organize everything then.” Sangyeon took your blanket, adding it to the pile on the bed and organizing the pillows. “I’ll give you the outer corner, okay?”

Once the lights were off, Jacob helped guide both of you with his phone’s flashlight. Sangyeon was the first in bed, moving to the corner and lifting the blankets for you. Even though the bed wasn’t the biggest, you both fit comfortably enough. He was quick to drape one arm over you and pull you a but closer.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. We’ll protect you from the storm,” Sangyeon whispered close behind you. You hummed in response, not trusting your voice. Instead, you snuggled closer into Sangyeon’s chest and let his steady breathing lull you to sleep. The rain outside continued, but inside you were safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeh, hope it provided some kind of warmth or comfort at least haha
> 
> mean comments are forbidden >:(


End file.
